


Surprise

by JamieS1025



Series: Band AU [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, BoldYuuri, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Short One Shot, Singer Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieS1025/pseuds/JamieS1025
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov was famous for always surprising his audience.orViktor is challenged to a perform a cover and convinces his sexy boyfriend to dance for him.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should stop, but I can't.  
> Send help plz.  
> Cover similar to Problem by Set It Off.

“Please, please, please!”

“I already said no, _Vitya_.”

“Yuuri, please. I need something great. Something no one will expect. I need you.”

Yuuri side-eyes him while doing the dishes. “You know I haven’t danced in years. I’ll probably fall off the stage.”

The silver-haired man looks smug. “I know you still dance, Mr. Katsuki. And I know you took those pole dancing classes with Chris last month.”

The younger man flushed red. “That was for exercise!” he screeches, throwing the towel at Viktor’s face.

The other seems unphased as he rounds the counter, taking Yuuri’s hand in his own. “Darling, angel, beautiful…”

Yuuri appears annoyed when he cuts him off, poking him right in the chest. “I swear to god if I fall off the stage. You, mister, are paying the medical bills.”

“I adore you,” Viktor replies instead, earning himself a sweet kiss.

Three weeks later, Viktor finds himself backstage at his newest venue. His mood sour due to Yuuri missing for half of the day, but his boyfriend had been very secretive during rehearsals. He huffs a sigh. Chris scolds him as he finishes off his make-up.

Viktor stands up look himself over in the mirror. His stylist has chosen a simple pair of dark denim skinny jeans and a white V-neck t-shirt, accompanied by a black cutoff vest and combat boots. Viktor idly wonders what Yuuri managed to snag.

“It’s time, Viktor,” Georgi, his production manager calls. He approaches the stage and is fitted into a mic. Georgi grabs his guitar before it can be handed to him.

“Yuuri’s orders. No Guitar. Mila will play for you.”

Suddenly Viktor isn’t sure what he got himself into. He is ushered out onto the stage and greeted by the familiar roar of his fans. He waves and calls out a good evening to the crowd. The noise doubles. He allows the crowd to settle a little before continuing his opening greeting.

“I’ve sure some of you are aware that I am participating in the song challenge this year, da?” The crowds erupt once more. Viktor laughs. “Okay, settle down. This year I have been challenged to cover Problem by Ariana Grande. Ariana, girl, I hope I can do your song some justice.”

One girl in the front screams louder than the entire theater. Viktor points her out with a thumbs up. “Now, those of you wonderful fans that have been following me know that I have a surprise for tonight,” he states cryptically, hair covering his eye as he tilts his head, finger resting on his chin.

The same girl in the front yells, ‘Yuuri’, at the top of her lungs.

“Bingo!” Viktor exclaims. “Please let me introduce my surprise guest and boyfriend, Katsuki Yuuri.”

The stairs behind Viktor light up as they did at the rehearsal and as expected, a spotlight illuminates Yuuri at the top. What Viktor did not expect was the attire. Yuuri stands proudly at the top of the stairs, one hand raised toward the ceiling and the other wrapped around his waist. His normal attire has been replaced with tight black shorts, a black sleeveless tank, and his signature flannel shirt wrapped around his waist. The outfit was completed with his red high tops and ruby red lips.

If anyone was to ask Viktor his favorite piece, he would have selected the shirt, which proudly displayed _‘Property of Viktor Nikiforov’_ on the front.

“Hello, _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri purred into his handless mic.

Viktor releases he’s staring.

“Right,” he clears his throat, “Let’s get this show on the road.”

He motions to his band members. The lights dim as expected and then flash when the music begins. Yuuri knows his steps well and follows along with the four female backup dancers. He’s still the star of the show.

Viktor tries his best to provide an exciting performance, even though he keeps getting distracted by Yuuri’s killer legs. Halfway through the song, Yuuri picks up the backup lyrics to Viktor’s surprise, and the older man is swept into a dance he doesn’t know but follows along too. Somewhere along the line, he forgot he is even performing, and by the time the song begins winding down, he almost feels remorse.

At the final lyric, Viktor spins Yuuri around the stage and finishes by dipping him low. The lights shut off and the crowd erupts around them. The stage light does not illuminate much, but Viktor can see the glint off Yuuri’s lipstick and leans in for a kiss. The younger man only wraps his arms around his lovers’ neck and pulls him closer.

The main lights return, and the crowd breaks out in a chorus of cheering around them.


End file.
